<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discipline by vodka_and_some_sass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289552">Discipline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_and_some_sass/pseuds/vodka_and_some_sass'>vodka_and_some_sass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wallander (UK TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dominant Reader, Domme/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Magnus Martinsson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_and_some_sass/pseuds/vodka_and_some_sass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Kurt are rowing in the station, and as their Chief, you need to step in to prevent things from escalating. However, Magnus’ behaviour at your intervention is not how good boys should be, and you need to remind him of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Martinsson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Discipline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You ran into the conference room just in time to see Kurt shove Magnus into the wall with a furious scream. Without thinking of any consequences, you shoved Kurt back, situating yourself between him and Magnus with your arms up in a defensive position. Kurt’s nostrils flared with each heaving breath as he glowered first at Magnus, then at you, his face red all the way to the tip of his ears.</p><p>“Stop it, Wallander! We’ve been over this!” You weren’t quite screaming, but you were loud enough to agitate Kurt further.</p><p>“He doesn’t even seem to care that he jacked up my entire investigation! He’s sitting there like an ignorant prick instead of doing something to fix what he messed up in the first place!”</p><p>Before you could reply though, you felt Magnus’ tall body push you as he took two long strides to Kurt and grabbed his collar. “Call me a prick one more time and see what I do to you!” He growled, low and deep, blue eyes flashing dangerously.</p><p>“Stand down, Magnus. Get out. I will deal with this.” There was an edge to your quiet command that made even Kurt stop posturing. You watched as Magnus stormed out, slamming the door hard behind him. You turned back to Kurt, who had his fists clenched at his sides as his eyes followed Magnus as well. You sighed, rubbing your hand across your face. “Wallander, you know he can’t do anything about it. What has happened has happened.”</p><p>“The least he can do is try to fix his mistake! And you keep protecting him because he’s your boyfriend!”</p><p>“That is enough, Kurt!” You barked, anger making you flush red as well. “Firstly, he can’t fix anything as long as we’re locked out of our own system! No one can. And secondly, you know that you’re crossing a line here. I walked in and you were pinning him against the wall, both of you behaving like adolescents instead of full grown men! You know just as well as anyone else in this office that Magnus gets reprimanded when he does something to warrant it. We keep our private lives out of our work!”</p><p>Kurt huffed as he grabbed his things. “As long as that twat knows that just because he’s the Chief’s boyfriend, doesn’t mean he can be a fucking arrogant bastard.” You simply held your tongue as he walked out, leaving you alone in the conference room. </p><p>The rest of your day was just as bad as your morning. Wallander was prickly and Magnus was sulking because you had called him to your office and given him a warning not to get on Wallander’s nerves. This resulted in the two of them sniping at each other whenever you all were in the same room, working the case and you were beginning to feel like the evening could not roll around fast enough. But when it did, and Magnus slammed the door of the car as he got in, you felt your last tether snap. </p><p>“Magnus.” Your voice was low and tired, but if your boyfriend was going to behave like a brat, he should expect to get treated like one. “When we get home, I want you to have a shower and be waiting for me in bed.”</p><p>You could see Magnus’ eyes widen, the tips of his ears turning pink with the blush that climbed up his neck and face. He shifted in the seat as he started the car and you felt it important to add to your instructions; “No touching yourself.”</p><p>Magnus got you both home in record time, and you were silent as you doffed your coats. You ignored Magnus as he worked through the motions of emptying his pockets, putting away the gun and his badge and locking the front door. Instead you went to the kitchen and began to put together the ingredients for soup.</p><p>Magnus knew he was in trouble. The heavy silence in the house unnerved him as he showered, and he should have realised hours ago that your patience was fraying. Instead, he had gotten so caught up in the petty quarrelling with Wallander that he had failed to notice the tightness around your lips and the tiredness around your eyes. At the same time, a twinge of excitement coursed through him as he realised that he had effectively pushed his ‘mistress’ to the fore. In general, sex with you was always more than simply amazing, but when Magnus managed to push certain buttons hard enough, you would let your dominant side out and Magnus knew that he would be in for a hell of a night. It was with this thought that he dried himself, towelling his hair as much as he could before he sat on the bed, completely naked and feet on the floor as he waited for you.</p><p>When you came into the room, you were pleased to see Magnus waiting for you like you had ordered. Putting down the thermos, bowl and spoon on your night table, you stripped out of your clothes, back to him. “I’m going to have a quick shower. When I return, I want you bent over the side of the bed, belly on the mattress and my wooden hairbrush beside you.” You pretended not to hear the audible gulp as you stepped into the bathroom. </p><p>Ten minutes. You were gone for ten whole minutes and Magnus thought he would implode with the anticipation. Finally, you stepped out of the shower in a blue lace negligee, steam billowing behind you and Magnus felt his cock ache with want. He let his eyes follow you and when you moved out of his sight, he let his cheek rest against the soft bedsheet. He could feel the air move around him as you climbed onto the bed, sitting beside his head as you turned his face gently towards you. His breath tickled your calves that were crossed just a few centimetres away from his face, the cloth of your babydoll lifting just enough to give him a peek. But when you stroked his hair, his eyes lifted to yours. “You know what is going to happen?” You asked softly, your eyes tender even as you continued to run your fingers through his curls, feeling some of the tension ooze from his muscles.</p><p>He simply nodded. “Use your words, Magnus.”</p><p>“Yes Ma’am. I am going to be disciplined.”</p><p>The whispered words tickled your skin with his breath and goosebumps rose along your thighs. “Would you like me to remind you why, so that it’s clear to you what you did that warrants a disciplining?” </p><p>“Yes Ma’am, please.” Another whisper, another trail of goosebumps.</p><p>Your hands moved from his hair, now stroking his back, right from the base of his neck, to the curve of his perky ass. Your touch was gentle, but not teasing, intending to relax him. “First, you provoked Wallander into a fight, and then when I came to sort it between you two, you pushed me aside and threatened him. Do you remember that?” You received a whimpered affirmative. “After that, you sulked the whole day, continued to goad Wallander and when the day ended, you showed me your temper while getting into the car. Is that how good boys behave?”</p><p>“No Ma’am.” Magnus’ voice could hardly be heard. You knew what he was thinking. Usually, for every misdemeanor, he would receive ten spanks. And you had listed five today. But you knew you were too tired to deliver fifty swats. Well, too tired to deliver them properly. </p><p>“I’m going to spank you with the brush. You’ll get twenty swats. Is that okay with you?” Magnus rarely acted out, and when he did, you wanted to be sure that he wanted this kind of attention from you. Even though he had often told you that you did not have to ask him, you made it a point to give him an option to stop at every step. And of course, he knew that if he ever called his safe word, you would stop everything immediately. You smiled when he nodded. Climbing off the bed, you lifted the wooden hairbrush before giving Magnus a kiss on the forehead. “Be a good boy and count for me.”</p><p>You knew that you were too tired to actually use the usual amount of force you normally did even before the first strike landed on the pale skin of Magnus’ backside. But it was enough to make him gasp as he called out the first strike. You gave him a moment, silently allowing him to call a halt to everything if he wanted, but he stayed in that position, taking in a large gulp of air before nodding his head once, indicating that he wanted to continue.</p><p>You tried to place each swat in a different place, watching as the perfectly rounded bottom that belonged to your boyfriend began to bloom a soft shade of pink that grew darker fast. Magnus’ hands gripped the sheets tightly and his voice rose in pitch as you got closer to the end of twenty strikes. At the twentieth strike, he groaned deep and low into the mattress, the sound sending a rush of arousal to your core even as he slumped forward into the bed. You put away the brush and smoothened your hand over his backside gently, rubbing some lotion that you kept on the night table into his red skin before you kissed the dip in his spine. </p><p>“You’re such a good boy, Magnus. Can you sit up on the bed for me?” You cooed to him, stroking the red flush along his back. He complied, quickly sitting up. He followed your silent instruction to lean against the headboard, his cock swollen and red, straining against his stomach. You climbed onto the bed as well, and rising on your knees, you straddled Magnus’ thighs, taking his dripping erection in your hand and slowly and tenderly dragging your palm along his shaft as you kissed him on his lips with a contrasting fierceness, biting his lips and forcing your tongue into his mouth, swallowing his whimper. </p><p>Sliding down his thighs a little, letting some of your own wetness drag along his skin, you looked up to the baby blue eyes that were dark as they took you in. “You cannot touch me and you cannot cum until I allow it, is that clear?”</p><p>His low murmur was all you needed to hear before you took the tip of his cock into your mouth, sucking hard and then tonguing the leaking slit. You moaned happily at the salty sweet taste of him and you felt the sheets under your knees move as he grasped them in an effort to stop himself from touching you. You took him in deeper into your mouth, till he was nudging the back of your throat, hollowing your cheeks around him and groaning again. You had to put your hand on his hip, a silent reminder not to buck up into you. The heat of him in your mouth, and the weight of him against your tongue made you wish you weren’t so tired, for you would have proceeded to take all of him into your throat and kept him on the edge of release till he was a pleading, writhing mess. But as you felt his throbbing increase, you had to acknowledge that you were in no position to tease him at the moment, and so you reluctantly pulled yourself off him and lay down beside him. </p><p>“I want you to fuck me, Magnus. I want you to fuck me without touching me, or kissing me. And only after I have had my orgasm can you have yours. Is that clear?” You barely heard the ‘Yes Ma’am’ before he was over you, his arms beside your head as he drove his throbbing length into your slick core, your satin nightwear bunching around your hips. His head hung over yours, curls tickling your forehead as he grunted with every thrust, and you couldn’t help arch against him, the sight of your lover above you with hooded eyes that pleaded with you for release egging you towards your own. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he swivelled his hips in a way that had you seeing stars and before you knew it, you were calling out his name in a hoarse voice as you broke over the cresting wave of searing pleasure, clenching around the hard length that was taking you to your heights. Magnus followed seconds later, his hips stuttering against yours as spurt after spurt of warm release coated your insides while he keened lowly above you.</p><p>Once your orgasm had subsided, you could see that it was taking Magnus all of his strength not to crush you under his weight. Wrapping a leg around his hip, you turned so both of you were on your side and you tugged him close to you. His shuddering breaths were warm against the skin of your neck and you gently moved so his softening cock could slip out of you. He whined at the movement and you immediately drew him close again, using one hand to play with his curls while the other rubbed his back soothingly. </p><p>“I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Magnus. You did wonderfully.” You whispered over his head. You stayed with him like that for a few minutes, simply purring praises to him while you waited for his racing heart to slow and his breaths to become a little even. Once his body had calmed, you caressed his cheeks, giving him a soft and tender kiss on his lips.</p><p>“You need to eat something before I can let you sleep, my love. Sit up for me please, my darling. I have some soup for both of us.” You could see the reluctance with which he listened, but you knew that if either of you went to sleep without something in your bellies, you’d wake up in the middle of the night with hunger pangs. Carefully pouring out the soup from the thermos into the bowl, you alternately fed Magnus and had spoonfuls yourself, your heart turning into a puddle of goo as you watched him try so hard not to fall asleep. Once you both had had enough, you put the bowl back on your night table, turned off the lights and allowed Magnus to pull you into his arms and under the duvet.</p><p>His lips brushed against yours and he mumbled sleepily, “I love you, my mistress,” before sleep pulled both of you into its peaceful rest. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>